La canción del Rey y su salvaje
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: AU en el que Drogo cumple con su palabra y ayuda a Viserys a tomar el Trono de Hierro / Y no era un dragón misericordioso, era uno que estaba hecho de ira y recuerdos que le hacían enfurecer aún más. El dragón recordaba el desdén que obtuvo con los salvajes, como lo hacían dormir entre mierda y tierra, y como le exigían respetar a una puta.


Esto es para mi amada bro que prefiere que Viserys domine a Drogo.

¿Advertencias? Bueno, Viserys DOMINA a Drogo. Y Drogo tendrá el lugar del pasivo...

* * *

 **La canción del Rey y su salvaje**

 _Viserys de la Casa Targaryen, el Tercero de su Nombre, Rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino._ Ese título nunca sonó tan bien hasta el día en que la dorada corona fue colocada en su cabeza, no era tan pesada como lo había imaginado. El trono fue incomodó en un principio, supo que eso sucedería desde que era un pequeño niño con un hogar y por las noches mientras todos dormían él se sentaba allí, contemplándolo todo desde lo alto. Pero se acomodó con rapidez, era él rey y ese su trono, debía ser cómodo.

Y allí estaba la gente reunida alabándolo, las mujeres suspiraban por su belleza, las viejas rezaban por su salud y los hombres le besaban los pies por los misericordiosos trabajos que les cedió. Estiró su mano hacia el asiento junto al suyo y encontró una pálida mano dispuesta. —¿Lo ves, hermanita? Esto es lo que he estado soñando para nosotros.

Daenerys le sonrió. Oh, su hermosa reina, tenía los ojos apagados y la esperanza que alguna vez portó en las pupilas no era más que un viejo chiste, era un hermoso retrato de la juventud perdida. Le hubiese sonreído si esa aun fuera su Daenerys, su pequeña hermana, y no la puta que le entregó a un salvaje, nunca le sonreiría con amor a una cualquiera.

La soltó, aún sentía repugnancia de esas manos que estuvieran envueltas en mierda y sudor. Hizo un ademán a los guardias y en unos segundos tuvo en el centro del salón a su bufón. Era un hombre de piel oscura, cabellos y ojos negros, alto y apetecible a la vista, no lo negaría. Llevaba cadenas en las muñecas y los tobillos.

—Baila.

Khal Drogo, la bestia indomable, estaba bailando para él. Los mejores momentos del día eran los que iban acompañados de Drogo, le gustaba hacerlo cantar y bailar para la diversión de todos —con un pellizco en los muslos hacia que su hermana también lo disfrutara—. No obstante, él realmente lo disfrutaba cuando lo tenía en su alcoba y le obligaba a danzar con la lengua, el salvaje era bueno con su boca y cada tanto se lo reconocía.

Las cadenas tintineaban con los dispares movimientos, el ajuste en las muñecas y los tobillos hacia que el salvaje tuviera un baile espantoso. Las risas de los presentes llenaban la sala cuando el rostro del salvaje se encontraba en el suelo y los guardias lo picaban hasta que se pusiera en pie.

—¡Quitadlo de mi vista! —Ordenó asqueado. —Dadle diez latigazos por este vergonzoso espectáculo.

Antes le gustaba ver como lo azotaban, los primeros siempre los daba él, pero ahora que la espalda del salvaje se adaptó al cuero era aburrido. Eran treinta, cuarenta y casi cincuenta al principio, el salvaje se rehusaba a bailar y cantar, y cuanto más se rehusara más sangre perdía. A veces los latigazos no eran suficientes, era de piel gruesa y resistía cualquier golpe, y debía amenazarlo con castigar a la reina. Con el primer golpe en la tercia piel de la muchacha el salvaje acataba y bailaba. En otras simplemente lo dejaba pasar y en la noche lo obligaba a observar cómo se follaba a la puta, como le hacía gritar su nombre y no el de un salvaje mugriento. O también podía llevarlo a su alcoba para enseñarle a bailar a su propio modo y en esas noches la puta dormía con los caballos, tal y como le gustaba en sus tiempos con los salvajes.

En la mañana la puta regresaba con olor a bosta y por ello la mandaba a lavarse con agua helada y esponjas gastadas que le raspaban la piel, le quitaban la suciedad y la convertían nuevamente en su reina. Todavía trabajaba duro para hacer que se convirtiera por completo en su reina, lo más difícil era ese adaptable coño que tenía ya que estaba teñido por la semilla del salvaje, la follaba seguido para que su semilla la limpiara y la hiciera pura.

—Ten dulces sueños, hermanita. —Le besó la frente y le acarició la mejilla. —Extrañare tu calor.

Esa era una de las noches en las que la reina pertenecía a los caballos y el salvaje a su alcoba. Lo tenía con las manos unidas detrás de la espalda, de rodillas y desnudo. Siempre sintió envidia de esa gruesa polla y varias veces con detenimiento pensó en acortársela, sin embargo lo reconsideraba al comprender que sería aburrido que ya no fuera la misma. Aunque de todas formas saciaría su sed de cortarlo, y conocía algo que el salvaje amaba más que su propia polla.

Sostuvo en sus manos el largo cabello, tan largo que no lograba retenerlo en su totalidad. Sacudió las campanillas que fijaban la trenza y el salvaje gruñó por lo bajo. Desenvainó su cuchillo, con la punta en el aire le contorneó el rostro y la estableció en el principio de la trenza. Con una pequeña inclinación unas primeras hebras se desprendieron.

—No. —El salvaje dijo.

El salvaje conocía muy pocas palabras y la que más utilizaba era _no;_ si bien comprendía las órdenes. Cuando se cansaba del analfabetismo del que ostentaba también lo castigaba, le estiraba la lengua y con un clavo se la ensamblaba a un troncó de madera, lo mantenía así hasta que el sol desaparecía. Al soltarlo le hacía mostrarle el hueco y para que la piel no volvería a juntarse y el dolor no desapareciera lo adornaba con un grueso aro. Era entretenido verlo cantar y a la vez intentar no tragarse el aro, porque lo hizo en una ocasión y en consecuencia recibió uno más grande que le amplificó la herida.

—¿No?

—No. —Repitió.

—Sé que puedes conservar esta trenza si no pierdes ninguna batalla, pero dime salvaje, ¿cuántas veces te he hecho sangrar? ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho llorar y suplicar por tu puta? ¿Cuántas veces te he puesto abajo? ¿Cuántas veces te derrote? Ya no tienes el derecho de conservar el cabello tan largo.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Acaso me estás provocando? ¿Quieres despertar al dragón?

Solo quedaba un dragón vivo y ese dragón era él. Y no era un dragón misericordioso, era uno que estaba hecho de ira y recuerdos que le hacían enfurecer aún más. El dragón recordaba el desdén que obtuvo con los salvajes, como lo hacían dormir entre mierda y tierra, y como le exigían respetar a una puta.

—¡Soy tu rey, salvaje!—Apretó los dientes. —Tengo la sangre del dragón y tú no puedes decirme lo que no puedo hacer.

El salvaje continuó con sus _no_ , tuvo que cerrar sus dedos en un puño y ataviarle las mejillas con él para acallarlo. Jaló los cabellos con mayor intensidad y reafirmó la posición del cuchillo en ellos. Meneó la muñeca de adelante a atrás, las hebras se desprendían una por una y la porción de cabello que permanecía enganchada al salvaje era menor.

El cabello suelto en sus manos se sentía más suave, la punta rozaba el suelo y lo recogió para evitar que se ensuciara. Podría tener su tesoro guardado en un lugar seguro o llevarlo consigo a todas partes, al igual que haría con un amuleto de la suerte. Asimismo cabía la posibilidad de que lo colocara en la celda del salvaje, en lo alto y protegido para que no lo pudiera tener de nuevo, y solo contemplar la derrota ante el dragón.

Por el momento le permitiría disfrutarlo, lo arrojó en los muslos del salvaje y envainó su cuchillo. —Míralo, esto es lo que se obtiene al despertar al dragón. Debes estar agradecido conmigo por no haberte quitado algo más. —Tomó las mejillas del salvaje y le corrió el rostro hacia el suyo. —Vamos, te he enseñado a agradecer y sé que sabes cómo hacerlo. Dímelo.

El salvaje movió los labios, el sonido salió unos segundos después. —Gracias… mi… rey.

—Muy bien. —Le sonrió ampliamente. La calza descendió y su endurecida polla se descubrió, dio un paso más para ubicarla en la proximidad del salvaje. —Ahora agradéceme con tu lengua.

Jadeó por lo excitado que se encontraba y gimió por tener los labios del salvaje separándose en torno a la punta de su polla. Debía ayudarlo a conservar la cabeza estable mientras la tiraba hacia adelante, no era tonto y no le soltaría las manos, una sola vez lo hizo y el salvaje le demostró que no merecía de su confianza.

La lengua se extendió por su tronco y los labios lo apretaron en el final. Sus dedos se plantaban en la mandíbula del salvaje apreciando el desplazar de la lengua y cada tanto le acariciaba los cabellos, amaba alcanzar la zona fantasma en ellos. Las yemas se clavaban en el cuero cabelludo acarreándolo hacia sí y alejándolo al momento en que él lo deseara.

El aro en la lengua del salvaje acariciaba su húmedo miembro, el placer era mayor en las zonas en que lo tocaba. La lengua se detuvo y el aro permaneció en la punta al momento en que le impuso su semilla. Sus dedos se deslizaron al cuello del salvaje, siguiente el trascurso de la nuez de Adán al tragar.

—Bien hecho. —Su dedos índice le limpió la humedad de su propia polla en los labios y la saliva que se amontonaba en las comisuras. —Has sido muy bueno, ¿y sabes cuánto te ama tu rey por ser tan bueno?

Le besó la frente, después la nariz y por último la boca. Lo hizo con delicadeza al principio, su lengua dulce se plantó entre los labios cuales se distanciaron con rapidez. En el salvaje se estancaba el sabor de su semilla, agrio como el limón. Y antes de liberarlo utilizó algo de fuerza, fue brusco con su lengua y al salir le mordió el labio inferior soltándolo recién al tener la sangre tiñéndole sus labios.

—Mucho. —Se respondió él mismo. —Tu rey te ama mucho.

* * *

No, no odio a Dany ni a Drogo ni a la horrenda relación que tienen... bueno, tal vez un poquito...


End file.
